Star Trek Proton: Episode 1  Vengence
by CSINYmanic
Summary: Episode 1 of my new series: Star Trek Proton, telling the tale of Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres on their new assignment aboard the USS PROTON, a Steamrunner Class Starship with the Starfleet Corps of Engineers.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek Proton

=/\=

2370

"That bastard betrayed us Chakotay and I promise you I will kill him when I find him." Vanda Malkar said to Chakotay as she left the Val Jen three days after Tom Paris disappeared from trying to get help.

But Malkar would not give up. Not for a long time.

=/\=

2404 Thirty Four Years Later

The year is 2404 and the Federation and the Klingons have rebuilt their influence threw out the Alpha and Beta Quadrants.

In the year 2384 the Full Circle fleet returned from the Delta Quadrant and several crewmembers transferred or were promoted.

Captain Afsarah Eden was promoted Rear Admiral and placed in charge of fleet exploration of the Delta Quadrant. Captain Chakotay retained his command of Voyager and Harry Kim after being promote to Lt. Commander, assumed the roll of First Officer.

The Doctor and Lt. Barcley both returned to Jupiter Station to begin to work on more holographic systems with Dr. Lewis Zimmerman. Lt. Nancy Conlon was also promoted to Lt. Commander but remained in charge of Voyagers engine room.

Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres were promoted to full Commanders but had transferred to a Deep range vessel the Galaxy class USS TRIDENT on assignment in sector 221-H. Tom had been assigned as the Vessels XO and B'Elanna had been assigned as the ships Chief Engineer after several positions became open aboard the ship and they also brought Miral with them.

=/\=

20 years later and Miral had gone to Starfleet Academy and had managed make Chief of Security aboard the USS TITAN after Commander Keru was killed in the line of duty. Miral also had lessons of how to control her temper like her mother and had asked Commanders Troi and Tuvok to help. The only reason that Miral had made this request was because her mother had told her that it would have been a good idea if she was to be head of a security force and Miral agreed.

Now the TRIDENT was approaching Bravo Station and on the Main Bridge Commander Tom Paris sat in the XO's seat and watched the image on the main viewer of Bravo station. Beside him sat Captain Katerina Mueller CO of the TRIDENT.

"Captain, there are three Starships orbiting the station sir." Lt. Commander Arex Na Eth reported from the Tactical consol.

"Thank You Commander. XO what ships are they?" The Captain asked.

Tom checked his consol and read out the ship names. "The USS DA VINCI, USS TICONDAROGA and the USS KROTUS." Paris said noticing the Saber class, Ambassador Class and the Excelsior class starships around Bravo station.

"We're being hailed Captain." Arex said.

"On screen" Mueller said standing form her chair.

The screen changed from the image of Bravo Station and the three ships to the image of Vice-Admiral Elizabeth Shelby commanding officer of Bravo Station.

"Captain Mueller, good to see you again, Commander Paris please report to my office at once. Shelby out."

Tom Paris turned to his Captain and saw the same questioning look on her face that was on his.

=/\=

Thirty minutes later Tom Paris entered Shelby's office he was surprised to see Admirals Shelby, Eden and Montgomery. Along with Captain Montgomery Scott and Captain Sonya Gomez of the USS DA VINCI.

"Admirals, Captains." Tom said nodding to them.

"Good to see you again Tom." Eden said.

Scotty stepped forward and spoke to Tom. "Commander Paris good to meet you."

Tom took Scotty's hand and shook it. "It's an honour to meet you Captain."

"Call me Scotty. I have an offer for you."

* * *

**AN: This is a story about the life of Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres in the year 2404.**

**This story does not have anything to do with the Star Trek Online timeline, it's focus is on the Destiny timeline.**

**This is the crew outline for the USS PROTON NCC-92145**

**Commanding Officer - Captain Tom Paris = Human**

**First Officer/S.C.E Team Leader - Commander B'Elanna Torres = Klingon/Human hybrid**

**Second Officer/S.C.E Team Second in Command - Lt. Commander T'Vok = Vulcan**

**Tactical Officer/Chief of Security - Lt. Commander Mike Ayala = Human**  
**Assistant Chief of Security - Lt. JG Naomi Wildman = Human/Katarian hybrid**

**Chief Medical Officer - Doctor Tropp = Denobulan**

**Chief Engineer - Lt. Kenneth Dalby = Human**

**Operations Manager 2404-2405 - Lt. Andrew Devro = Human**

**Tactical Specialist - Lt. Icheb = Brunali**

**Cheif Helm Officer - Ensign Karwat Jal = Bajoran**

**Chief Transpoter Officer - Lt. Tel Mack Shelg = Telerite**

**

* * *

Please let me know what you think.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Six hours later Tom sat in the Mess Hall of the Trident staring out at the stars ad nursing his drink.

"Hey." Said a voice as he felt a hand on his neck. He turned his head to see his wife and smiles at her.

B'Elanna was out of her uniform and wore a red top and brown pants. Tom stared at his wife and smiled. B'Elanna had not changed in the Thirty Five years that Tom had known her, her hair was a couple of centimetres longer and slightly braided but she was still the same.

"I guess you heard about the offer I received from Captain Scott and Admiral Eden. My own ship. I really don't want to leave you.

"Well, I also got a new job offer. I have been offered the post of First Officer and S.C.E Team Leader on the USS PROTON, you're going to be Captain and I'll be right beside you, always."

Tom smiled and took B'Elanna's hand and held tight and smiled.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Drydock 12 a Steamrunner class starship the USS PROTON NCC-92145, the newest S.C.E starship.

Tom Paris stared out of the window of his ready room window and touched his four gold pips. Captain of a starship, it was still unreal. Even at 58 years old he was still unsure about himself as a CO.

He turned and sat in his chair and entered a command into his consol and began to speak. "Captain's Log Stardate 60154.5. The PROTON is a masterpiece in my opinion and she's mine. She is also the first Steamrunner class to be equipped with a Slipstream Drive.

I have chosen several of my new crew. Doctor Tropp is my new Chief Medical Officer and an old friend from VOYAGER, Lt. Commander Mike Ayala is to be my Tactical Officer and Chief of Security and Kenneth Dalby who has gained the rank of Lt. is my Chief Engineer.

B'Elanna has chosen Lt. Commander T'Vok to be Second Officer and her second in command of her team. B'Elanna and I have spoken to Danny and he was happy for us but as Miral is on TITAN I haven't heard back yet. End Log."

'Bridge to Captain.' said the voice of Lt. Andrew Devro, Chief Operations Officer.

"Go ahead Lieutenant." Captain Paris said.

"Subspace message from the TITAN."

Tom closed his eyes and sighed. "Transfer the message to Commander Torres on Earth." Tom said and sat down at his desk and read a report.

* * *

Six Days Later

On the main Bridge of the USS PROTON Lt. Commander Ayala sat at his tactical consol at the rear of the Bridge behind the Captain's chair. He was running his standard security checks, keeping his checks regular was something he had learned serving under Tuvok on Voyager.

Ayala had left Starfleet to spend time with his family after returning from the Delta Quadrant, but when the Borg began their invasion, Ayala retuned to active service in Starfleet.

After the invasion his wife, Amanda, had encouraged to stay in active service as he was as Amanda had said that after his seven years on VOYAGER he was better in space than on their small house on the Cardassian border.

After serving on the USS SENTINAL for eighteen years as a security officer and after receiving the offer to join the PROTON's crew from Tom, Ayala just couldn't say no to his old friend.

Continuing his scans his sensors picked up a small vessel approaching and sending a request for docking and smiled as he touched the comm panel on his consol.

"Bridge to Captain".

'_Go ahead Commander.'_ Responded the voice of Tom Paris from his quarters.

"There's a shuttle requesting to dock sir and they say that they would like to speak with you."

'_On my way, Paris Out.'_

=/\=

In the main Shuttle bay of the PROTON there sat two mark six shuttlecraft at the side of the bay, while the PROTON was scheduled to launch in just four days Tom had to admit that he was worried the ship would have to leave without the Runabout that he had requested from Starfleet to be added to the ships compliment of shuttles.

Currently the PROTON had four shuttles onboard two Mark six and two Mark Nine's. Both Tom and B'Elanna had requested new Shuttles so that when they were christened the names would be chosen by the Captain of the ship the shuttles were assigned to. Both Tom and B'Elanna had chosen to honour four friends who had been lost in service.

The two Mark Six shuttles were named after Lt. Joe Carey who had died on an away mission in the Delta Quadrant and had been B'Elanna's right hand on Voyager for nearly seven years. The other was named after Kulrag son of Grav. He had been the Klingon guardian of the Nursery on Borath and had given his life in defending Miral who had taken an instant liking to him when she was a baby.

The two Mark Nine shuttles were named after Admiral Janeway who had died on the Borg Supercube when she had been assimilated and forced to become the Borg Queen. The second was named after Jarem Kaz, a joined Trill who had become VOYAGER's Chief Medical Officer for the three years she was in the Alpha Quadrant and had died on VOYAGER at the battle of the Azure Nebula when the Borg armada attacked. B'Elanna had only ever met Kaz once when she was on VOYAGER when Miral had been kidnapped but Tom had known Kaz and knew him as a good man and a friend.

The Bay doors opening brought Tom out of his thoughts as a familiar sight greeted him as the DELTA FLYER flew threw the force field and landed in front of him. As Tom moved to the hatch he was greeted by two old friends. Captain Chakotay and Commander Kim of the USS VOYAGER.


End file.
